Bad author writes what he wants!
by Virginian89
Summary: Yah heard that right folks! A bad author, Me. Writes what he wants with no care for sanity, updates, or The poor peoples who's brain will melt after reading this. comedy, bad jokes darth vader will kill me for. viewer discretion advised, Have fun and let loose the dogs of insanity!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! bad grammar, spelling, etc. read at the risk of melting your brain. ^^  
-

Roses are red,Violets are blue, these things are as true as my love for you.

I love you, you love me, how about we both climb a tree?

Roses are red, blueberries are blue, Which do you think are better to chew?

Knock knock, Who's there? Lego. Lego who? Lego my eggo waffles of course!

Knock knock, Who's there? LEGO! Lego who? LE-GO OF THE DOOR! MY FINGERS ARE STUCK!

Roses are red, violets are blue, Who ever came up with this need's to be hit over the head with my shoe.

Why does every one like vampires? They SUCK! vampires= suck blood. ...My sense of humor went out with his girlfriend and hasn't come back yet, Pity.

WARNING! IT GETS VERY CRACKY PAST THIS POINT!

Why does no one ever read the summary of youtube videos then ask for the name of the music? Am I the only one who does read the summary? ...Let me know.

Why do some people read the summary of youtube videos only to find that the music is not listed? ...Am I seeing a trend here or is it just me?

Guy 1:Have you seen dark matter before? Guy 2: No I haven't seen darth vaders turds before.

Things I am afraid of: 5 Bees, 4 high places, 3 Xenomorph's, 2 Necromorph's, 1 My Mother. (Don't laugh,she is one of those people you don't want to get mad)

Blues, clues, shoes, boos, news, moos, snooze, glues, muse, and, poo poo's, these things all rhyme but to put them on the same page is a crime. Officer, take me away!  
-That's all on this days episode of: Bad author writes what he wants with no regard for his (Meaning no one) readers! Please do criticize people!


	2. Welcome back folks!

Hello nobody! And welcome back to bad author writes what he wants! The story no one reads but I write for fun! (reviews would be nice though.) Onward! story ho!  
_

Roses are red,violets are blue, How would you like it if I got in bed with you? SLAP!

You know that guy over there, Darth Vader? I think that he's a vampire, I mean look at him! He's white as a sheet, and have you seen him ever come out in the sun without that suite? Yep, he's a vampire no doubt about it!

You know what they say about being green is good for the environment? I think its alien propaganda so when they invade they will blend in,What do you think?

What did the toddler say about the new brand of diapers? There nothing but a load of bullpoo!  
_

A tale of a poor sucker named John. Act 1: A man named John Willard, and his morning troubles.  
_

Act1, Part 1, : Now on a good day John willard would get up eat breakfast, brush his teeth, read the morning paper and go back to bed. But that almost never happened on a weekday, unless he wanted to be fired of course. And so on a normal day he would get up eat breakfast brush his teeth skip the morning the morning paper and go to work, As this was a normal day he did the latter. And so as he drove down third avenue on his way to work there was one thing on his mind was fixed on one thing: why did he never have time to read the funny page's in his newspaper? He got up early enough to do so, Perhaps it was because he spent the morning trying to put out the fire cuased by the morning paper he sat near the bacon and eggs pan on the stove. His musings were cut short how ever as he realized that he nearly missed his light and the fact that every car behind him was honking at him like a mad goose on drugs. (Witch if you ever encounter this one advises you to run for the hills.) After the traffic light disaster John could only hope for a normal day. Unknown to John The bad author of his tale felt that this story needs more insanity to fit the bill of sale and so some where in the near (or far) future his tale will look more a junkies ramblings then a tale of a John. End of part 1 act 1 Feel free to boo like a ghost now.

_  
And that's all for this hours episode of Bad author writes what he wants! Folks. Tune in tomorrow or in a few hours for the next episode!


End file.
